narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shima Date/Future
| homecountry = | affiliation = N/A | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = (Konoha) ) | team = | previous team = | partner = N/A | previous partner = Akemi Hyuga | family = Date Clan | rank = ?-rank | classification = Missing-nin | reg = 721137 | academy = 12 | chunin = 16 | jonin = | kekkei = Hiroigui | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = N/A | jutsu = Sage Mode Sage Art: Tailed Beast Ball Sage Technique: Seed of the Moksha Sage Art: Gaze of the Basilisk Sage Art: Expanse of the Heart | weapons = Samehada }} Shima Date (志摩政宗) once a from the Village Hidden in the Leaf, having parted ways with the village after the corruption she had seen growing up, and worsened due to the likes of the Seventh Hokage. Over the extent of her life after the exams, Shima would begin go from each greater Shinobi nation, posing as a Mercenary Ninja in order to test her Nindō. To bring out justice for the down trodden, and to stomp out the corruption that was so prevalent. Her time as a Mercenary Ninja lasted for several years, until her Nindō became a paradoxical belief, that true justice was impossible so long as corruption remained - and humans themselves were the cause of the taint. Fully realized, Shima Date vanished from the lands, seeking enlightenment now that her way of life was a lie. Shima sought out the remaining . Over the course of the next few years of her life, Shima attained the Sage Mode, visualizing a world of true peace thanks to the teachings of her mentors. With the title of the Fumei no za Roushi-Jijutsu (賢者, Sage of the Truth, Reality) Shima now prepares to change the world forevermore. To fix the realm that the first wrecked, and to close the wound that he opened when enslaving the . Appearance Personality Background Post Chuunin Exams Wandering Mercenary Path to Enlightenment, Sage Training Formulating a Plan, Present Date Abilities Speed A thousand prey, snared in her fangs, a thousand times these creatures booned her bloodline. Empowered her spirit and body, and with it, she became a force of nature. A hunter that catches after it's target, darting across the terrain in blurs of lightning fast speed. Her hands and feet carrying her without hinderence, the aspects of her beasts amplifying it, the rush of the fight thrilling her mind. It overtakes her, enthralls her Ninjutsu Years spent in mastering the arts of creation and manipulation of the forces of the world, Shima has related herself to be that of a totemic warrior, wielding the power of her Hiroigui into battle with the deadliest of intentions Summons Kenjutsu Samehada A deeply rooted bond, Shima has wielded Samehada as much more then a mere sword, a tool. A creature of close relation, Shima and Samehada have reached a point in which they have transcended instrument and wielder, but companions in a symbiotic dance. A war balled that is sung together, to wreak havoc on their foes and to relish in the natural realm of battle. Together, she and Samehada have become as loyal comrades to one another. Having found Samehada once more, she and it have in many years taken to eachother. Learning how to aid the other, and to protect mutually. In her hands, Samehada is a sword like no other. Fueled by her own energies, the sharkskin sword tears apart a huge swath of opposition. With the empowerment of her transformations and sage chakra, Samehada has developed the ability to alter his own composition in order to better suit a method of combat, whether it be for defense or for offense. This change in his body allows him to become more of a beast then a weapon, and to join the battle without hinder. Constantly consuming chakra it comes into contact with, or the energies of an opponent if striking close or upon them, rapidly eating and tearing apart the ying and yang energies. If in the hands of Shima, this energy can be broken down, and filtered into Shima directly, giving her access to actively attune what Samehada has consumed, and obtain it for herself via the Hiroigui. Wielded masterfully, Samehada becomes the ultimate weapon while in Shima Date's hands. Strong blows unleashing at her enemies in a frenzy filled assault, barraging her enemy non stop fluid motion. Darting about the field methodically, Shima and her shark deviant perform the war dance effortlessly, destroying defenses and offenses in a matter of seconds. *'Transformation': Through the shape altering energies of her own soul, Shima was capable of feeding enough of her energies into the shark sword to give it a shape transformation all it's own. The great sword now given even more life, enough to willingly shape it's own composition to that of it's desire. The blade alters it's form to obtain that of a full fledged body. Arms, legs, the demon sword transcends into sentience. What was once the hilt becomes a collar around the shark hound's neck. And as soon as it has formed, the beast rushes against it's opposition, or huddles around it's ally, protecting her from harm, having acted as a buffer, absorbing what tried to take her, and violently lashing out at those that reach too close. :In this form, the demon sword houses the powers that Shima has imbued into it, and is capable of using it's own body to assault the opposition. The strength that is pent up in Samehada's form is capable of cleaving through oaken tree trunks with a circumference of ten feet. Steel blades snapping under it's arms and legs, teeth carving through anything that attempts to get in it's way. *'Fusion': By fusing with Shima, either on a spiritual level, a physical level; or through a complete fusion, Shima is capable of obtaining the attributes of her demon sword. This symbiosis with her beast allows Shima to attain the same fusion as it's predecessor had, Kisame. When combined, Shima gains the shark like visage, beastly and grizzly with a heinous grin. Capable of swimming a the fastest of speeds, with an immunity towards Water based Ninjutsu. Immense strength allows Shima-Sameheda to take on legions of opposition, carving through them with her brute force alone. In this state, the chakra break down and absorption can occur directly. In this form, Shima absorbs energy that comes into contact with it, breaking down jutsu into simple yin and yang energy and taking it into her own body for fuel. While broken down, the yin and yang energy hold zero threat to her person. This consistent action against techniques with composition, especially those with heavy composition get absorbed in the wake of her transformation. The likes of Tailed Beast and Sage chakras becoming a feast for the both of them, giving them enhanced techniques and allowing Shima to draw in the energy for her Hiroigui for later use. *'Sage Chakra Consumption': While in the hands of her previous wielder, Sameheda had no ability to comprehend or consume spiritual energies, though, now while in the hands of a Sage and due to having been exposed to so much Sage Chakra during the Fourth War, the sword has become capable of consuming the Sage energies as easily as it does against Yin and Yang. To keep itself from turning into stone, the great beast has either chosen to channel the energy directly into it's user to prevent it's own harm, or to cycle the natural energy into it's own personal coils. This requires however, that the blade remain still in the hands of it's master and the absorption of Sage chakra can not occur while in it's own shape transformations. Taijutsu In battle, Shima Date transitions from fighting style to fighting style varying on the creature she has consumed and is presently embodying. Senjutsu Sage Mode Hiroigui Consumed *'Naga': :Naga Technique: Phantasmal Scream: A technique that alters the physical properties of her torso and throat, Shima rapidly alters her genetic strain to manifest four large throat sacs in her neck, with two on the front of her shoulders, and two on the back of them. These throats once formed, can release deadly sound waves that are capable of unleashing paramount damage on a target or her surroundings. These sacs fill with large pockets of air, and become imbued with her chakra to super charge their decibels and wavelength properties. Once released, the sound waves (varying on the wavelength) unleash devastating damage as they rip apart auditory senses within a large radius. If focused, the sound blasts are capable of breaking apart elemental techniques, even distorting the course of lightning and energy based techniques. :The damage that is brought about from the decibels and wavelengths when released in a wave attack around her body is capable of bringing foes to their knees, shattering ear drums as they get filled with a constant flux of pressure from the very realm of hearing. Acute protection breaking before the power it wields. If targeted, the damage can increase, causing the damage to not just reach the ear drums, but begin to afflict the brain and internal organs of a victim it has been cast upon. :When mixed with high levels of chakra, the ability trades physical power for a more spiritual discord. When releasing these sounds, a cacophony of Genjutsu begins to fill the air. For three seconds the screeching roar lasts, one Genjutsu encases the area, and one afflicts the users sense directly. These illusions can be manipulated by the host at will, and retain their power so long as another Genjutsu is in place. Acting as a support, each hallucination reinforces the other and allows it to branch from falsehood to reality. A web of lies and fiction that meet the real world and become real. These illusions stay in place long after Shima has ceased the technique; and if another illusion enters the web of lies, becomes entangled with it, and consumed; lost in the sound. One note about the field of illusions, is that spirits and demons are naturally susceptible to the afflictions, causing them to easily believe what they are being relayed information about. If intertwined heavily enough with the layers of illusions in the Phantasmal Scream, even a great being of spiritual power finds itself lost from reality and bound to the deceit. :Naga Technique: She of Many Limbs: With the ability to steal from the Naga's physical embodiment, Shima becomes capable of creating limbs from her body to replace fallen ones, or to create entirely new ones that can function fully at a moment's notice. :Naga Technique: Fog of Minds: The art of the Fog of Minds is a technique utilized by the Naga branch that is used to further enhance it's illusions and subdue prey. :Temperature Regeneration: :Genjutsu Immunity: :Reptile Technqiue: Fangs of Chakra: :Scale Armor: :Immense Strength: *'Chameleon': :Perfect Camouflage: :Sensory Void: :Reptile Technique: Tongue Snatcher: *'Sea Snakes': :Neurotoxin: :Sea Snake Technique: Tidedweller: *'Tiger': :Claws of Chakra: :Tiger Technique: Overpower: :Tiger Technique: Pounce: *'Beetles': :Tumble: :Beetle Technique: Goliath: :Beetle Technique: Acid Cannon: *'Hornets': :Multi-Wings: :Hornet Technique: Stinger Shot: :Hornet Technique: Call the Hive: :Hornet Technique: Infection: :Hornet Technique: Larva Pond: *'Toads': :Vocal Genjutsu: :Super Jumps: :Toad Technique: Sticky Surface: :Toad Technique: Oil Field: *'Turtles': :Turtle Technique: Shield of the Leatherback: :Turtle Technique: Spirit Shield: :Turtle Technique: Barrier Reinforcement: :Turtle Technique: Elemental Repulsion: *'Mollusks': :Chemical Detection: :Enhanced Vibration Sensory: :Mollusk Technique: Love Dart: *'Octopus': :Body Distortions: :Limb Functionality: :Octopus Technique: Rhythm-Pattern Illusion: *'Sting Ray': :Water Jets: :Sting Ray Technique: Energy Surfing: :Sting Ray Technique: Sword of the Stinger: *'Wolf': :Enhanced Scent Sensory: :Enhanced Hearing Sensory: :Wolf Technique: Fungal Bite: :Wolf Technique: Killing Intent Waves: :Wolf Technique: Summon the Pack: *'Dolphin': :Riptide: :Chakra Disruption: Frequencies: *'Snapping Shrimp': :Cavetation Creation and Manipulation: :Shrimp Technique: Chakra Cannon: :Shrimp Technique: Mortal Blows: *'Vampire Bat': :Energy Thief: :Meridian Spill: :Vampire Bat Technique: Blood Drain: :Vampire Bat Technique: Blood Manipulation: Category:Kunoichi Category:Ninja Mercenary Category:Sage Category:Female Category:Date Clan Category:Santa Event 2013 Category:Approved Applications Category:Approved Weapon Equipment Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Kunoichi Category:Ninja Mercenary Category:Sage Category:Female Category:Date Clan Category:Santa Event 2013 Category:Approved Applications Category:Approved Weapon Category:Characters